Metropolice (Evolution)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Metropolice, also known as Civil Protection, are weaker human Combine forces fought primarily in the earlier chapters of Half-Life 2. Like with many of their counterparts, Metropolice went through a long and diverse evolution, from trenchcoats, to green coats, to brown coats, to finally black (but not trench) coats. Version 1: "Trench" Metrocop This is the earliest revision of the Metrocop available, and one that has several leftover textures in /materials/models/Police/. There is only one (heavily modified) image of the model. However, the gap is made up for in concept art that has a similar design to what the textures imply they go to. It uses the same head as the later versions, but has a radically different body. Instead of the modestly-sized vest, coat below it, etc., it wears a large trenchcoat, adorned with a heavy protective vest chest-up. The leftover textures present in /models/Police/ do not seem to be the full set. While there is a "pantsfront", there is no "pantsback" counterpart to match it. Render Similar Concepts trenchcoat1.jpg trenchcoat2.jpg busts.jpg citywall.jpg Textures (not including files that would likely overlap with Version 3) antenna.png|"antenna.vtf" back.png|"back.vtf" chest.png|"chest.vtf" coatinside.png|"coatinside.vtf" glove_ver1metro.png|"glove.vtf" logoarm.png|"logoarm.vtf" palm.png|"palm.vtf" pantsfront.png|"pantsfront.vtf" radio.png|"radio.vtf" strap.png|"strap.vtf" tail.png|"tail.vtf" Version 2: Source Files Metrocop Originating from the "Source Art" folder in the Facepunch Leaks's metropolice source files, this version is most likely the first one after the change in body design from the "trenchcoat" metrocop. It also appears in the E3 2003 "Barricade" demo, implying it was present at that time. Judging by the textures present in the "Source Art" folderSince the head on the "trenchcoat" version wasn't much changed, and it is not present in the "Source Art" folder, it can thus be inferred that the Source Art folder only contains art that is directly tied to the new body design of the metrocop., it appears that ears were added, and the entire body was replaced. However, the rest of the head has not been changed. The clearest trait of this revision from others is the turquoise vest, as compared to the dark brown and mottled black of the succeeding versions. As a result of being straight from the source files, it has the highest combined texture resolution of all revisions of the metrocops, with "eartrim.tga" in particular being eight times the final resolution! Trivia *The boot texture in this version is worth noting - it is replaced by another one in Version 4 and upward, but is the source of the mask used in Version 3. *The vest texture from this version is used for the Elite Metrocop, albeit with some modification. Screenshots e3_c17_licensingshot.jpg Other images can be found in the E3 2003 "Barricade" Demo. Textures Arm_ver2metro.png|"Arm.tga" armband.png|"armband.tga" Boot.png|"boot.tga" coat.png|"coat.tga" ear.png|"ear.tga" eartrim.png|"eartrim.tga" handpalm.png|"handpalm.tga" handtop.png|"handtop.tga" misc_noalpha.png|"misc.tga" thigh.png|"thigh.tga" vest.png|"vest.tga" Other images can be found in the E3 2003 "Barricade" Demo. Version 3: Pre-Leak Metrocop This version is from the non-sheeted textures present in the /materials/models/Police folder, and appears in several screenshots. Unlike its predecessor, it has a dark brown vest, and a significantly lower overall texture resolution. It appears in several screenshots taken around E3 Terminal. Trivia *IHVTest appears to be based on a Barney sometime around this version, as the textures it uses are not yet placed onto one sheet. *V_police_helmet's Leak render jpg is based on this version, while when viewed in hlmv it uses Version 4's texture. Screenshots terminal_oppression.jpg terminal.jpg terminal_rebels.jpg Textures armband_ver3metro.png|"armband.vtf" boot_ver3metro.png|"boot.vtf" boot_mask.png|"boot_mask.vtf" Coat ver3metro.png|"Coat.vtf" ear_noalpha.png|"ear.vtf" eartrim_ver3metro.png|"eartrim.vtf" handpalm_ver3metro.png|"handpalm.vtf" handtop_ver3metro.png|"handtop.vtf" head.png|"head.vtf" misc_noalpha_ver3metro.png|"misc.vtf" mouth_ver3metro.png|"mouth.vtf" mouthlow.png|"mouthlow.vtf" mouthtrim.png|"mouthtrim.vtf" thigh_ver3metro.png|"thigh.vtf" vest_ver3metro.png|"vest.vtf" Version 4: Leak Metrocop This is nearly the final version, aside from some very minor differences. There has been a radical transformation of appearance - the dark browns and blues of the vest and coat are both replaced by a mix of white and dark gray. The separated textures of the previous versions have been attached into one sheet, in numerous cases further reducing texture resolution. The boot texture has been readded, at the top of the final texture. Screenshots These may be of Version 5 - the main distinction is that these are prerelease screenshots. apc.jpg alley.jpg checkpoint.jpg cop_boat.jpg metrocop_shoot.jpg metrocop_canals.jpg metrocops.jpg Version 5: Final Metrocop This version is the final one released in 2004, differing very little from Version 4 aside from when it was released. Textures police_sheet_final.png| Texture Sheet Comparison The primary difference between the two is that the edges of the coat have been blurred out. police_sheet_final.png|Retail police sheet police_sheet_ver4.png|Leak police sheet References Category:Evolution Category:Combine Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Good Articles